


Алкоголь и Верховный Енот

by Komanda_De



Series: Люди моей профессии [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komanda_De/pseuds/Komanda_De
Summary: Много ли надо для счастья простому дизайнеру? Выкурить сигарету, выпить кофе, поесть и выспаться. Или, может быть, напиться и явиться домой в костюме зайца? Ну, а если он не сможет сделать этого сам, то на помощь всегда придет верный друг и...Рулетка запускается.
Relationships: Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: Люди моей профессии [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619929
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ищем отсылки и все такое прочее.  
> Иногда день не задается с самого утра, но его всегда можно разбавить каплей позитива.
> 
> Чистой воды сублимация и проецирование. Все события вымышлены, кроме тех, которые касаются будней типографии. Серьезно, мы с этим работаем.  
> Авторы не претендуют на гениальность, мировое господство и вечную славу. Только на место где-нибудь в вашем сердце ~

_Посвящается краскам в отечественной полиграфии, которые все еще не только высококачественные, но и высокотоксичные._

Чонсу жаждал крови, но приходилось довольствоваться кофе из ближайшего автомата. Это угнетало, но, к сожалению, Чонсу пока не хотел лишаться определенного рода привилегий (например, привилегии находиться на свободе) только из-за того, что заказчики за сегодня его не просто достали, а ЧЕРТОВСКИ достали.  
День не заладился как-то с самого утра. Сначала была та женщина. Она все твердила что-то про "концепт" и про "поиграть шрифтами", потому что один ей казался слишком плоским, другой - слишком легкомысленным, пятый - излишне вычурным, на десятом Чонсу сдался и со злости выбрал ComicSans, чем привел заказчиу в неописуемый восторг. Серьезно, она разве что кипятком не писала, восхищаясь тем, как именно этот шрифт идеально выражает всю суть ее небольшого производства.  
Чонсу кивал и соглашался, мама всегда учила его не спорить с идиотами.  
После этого он выпил первый стаканчик кофе и выкурил первую сигарету за день.  
Потом, после пары часов благословенной, дважды, нет, трижды благословенной работы из разряда "выводи-распечатывай", которая не требовала большого ума и особых творческих сил, пришла Она. Девушка с большой буквы Д, красивая, миниатюрная, с точеной фигуркой, длинными шелковистыми волосами и томными карими глазами с поволокой. Девушка приходила к нему не в первый раз и, если до этого Чонсу подумывал пригласить ее на свидание, то теперь начал шарахаться, как от огня. Девушка занималась вышивкой: пончо, платки, текстиль и так далее. Изначально они договаривались на то, что Чонсу подберет для визитки что-нибудь на тему вышивки на свой вкус.  
\- Я вам полностью доверяю, - очаровательно пропела она, когла они только встретились, и очаровательно хлопнула длинными (накладными, - мерзенько отметил внутренний голос) ресницами. - Я только хочу что-нибудь в пастельных тонах.  
Чонсу готов был разбиться в лепешку, чтобы сделать для такой красивой девушки самую красивую визитку, он потратил часа два только на поиск клипрата, перерыл все альбомы на ее сайте, подбирая узор, похожий на те, что она вышивала этими своими изящными ручками с наманикюренными аккуратными ногтями, чтобы через день предоставить макет.  
\- Все замечательно, - сказала она, посмотрев на макет, и снова хлопнула ресницами. - Но нельзя ли добавить силуэт девушки?  
Сегодня был ее четвертый визит, и она больше не казалась Чонсу ни очаровательной, ни милой. Макет, впрочем, тоже претерпел значительные изменения, оброс силуэтом девушки, новым шрифтом и красными (с каких пор, во имя всего, красный это пастельный цвет?) цветами.  
После ее визита, он выпил второй стаканчик кофе и выкурил вторую сигарету за день.  
Третья чашка кофе пришлась на лысеющего мужчину внушительной комплекции. На вопрос, когда ему нужны листовки, он ответил вчера. Чонсу покивал и показал на прайс-лист.  
Сейчас Чонсу допивал по счету десятый, болезненно морщился, глядя, как часы отсчитывают последние минуты до конца рабочего дня, и пытался по телефону объяснить, почему они не могу поменять размер шрифта в уже сверстанном буклете в конце рабочего дня. Донхэ, который обычно занимался беседами подобного рода, взял выходной именно сегодня, поэтому Чонсу страдал.  
\- Вы понимаете, - чем злее становился Чонсу, тем более ангельски звучал его голос, - что если мы поменяем размер шрифта, то придется полностью переверстывать весь текст?  
\- Понимаю, - блеял клиент на том конце, - но, может быть, можно что-нибудь сделать?  
\- Можно, - согласился Чонсу, - но это займет как минимум два часа. Вы готовы оплачивать сверхурочную работу?  
\- Вы понимаете, у нас очень ограниченный бюджет на проект...  
\- Понимаю, - повторил Чонсу слова клиента. - А мне за квартиру платить в этом месяце. Переверстка добавит к цене еще пятьдесят процентов от первоначальной стоимости заказа. Все еще настаиваете?  
Выслушав тираду на том конце провода, Чонсу вежливо попрощался и отключился, шваркнув трубу на подставку.  
Кофе заканчивался вместе с терпением. Рабочий день, к счастью, тоже.  
Дождавшись, когда стрелка доползет до девяти часов, Чонсу со скоростью света выключил компьютер, подхватил сумку и очень быстро направился к выходу.  
Голос начальника настиг его уже в дверях, неумолимо, как богиня возмездия из какого-то там европейского пантеона.  
\- Пак-ши!  
Чонсу замер с поднятой ногой, обреченно зажмурившись.  
\- Пак-ши, задержитесь, пожалуйста.  
Чонсу выдохнул. Вдохнул. Осторожно опустил ногу на пол и развернулся, с трудом выдавив из себя улыбку и поклон.  
\- Да, господин Ким?  
Похоже, о том, чтобы вернуться домой и залипнуть в интернет в компании бутылочки пива, оставалось только мечтать.  
Кофейный автомат за углом приветливо заурчал, напоминая о своем существовании, и Чонсу тяжело вздохнул.  
Покой ему только снился.  
  
***  
\- Тебе надо учиться говорить "нет", - вещал Хичоль, для пущей убедительности размахивая бутылкой пива. - Иначе клиенты так и будут на тебе ездить.  
Музыка в баре грохотала, глушила его слова, и Чонсу больше читал по губам, приблизительно догадываясь, что хочет донести до него лучший друг, но не понимая до конца. Измученный недосыпом мозг утопал в алкогольных парах, улетал куда-то вместе с вдалбливающимися в уши битами, и Чонсу казалось, что сейчас вот он упадет и уснет прямо здесь, на этом удобном красном диване, едва освещенном тусклым светом лампы.  
\- Что? - все-таки выдавил он из себя, пытаясь жестами показать Хичолю, что не слышит его.  
\- Я говорю, - Хичоль оказался неожиданно близко, Чонсу повернул голову и почти напоролся взглядом на его припухлые губы, которые двигались, четко артикулируя слова, - что если ты не можешь сказать "нет" сам, найди того, кто будет делать это за тебя.  
Чонсу неопределенно хмыкнул, обдумывая идею.  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? - Хичоль всегда поражал его своими предложениями где-то на грани между безумием и фолом. Серьезно, этот парень мог позвонить среди ночи и сказать что-нибудь вроде "завтра мы записываемся на курсы фламенко", и на следующий день они, и правда, шли и записывались на курсы фламенко. Почему Чонсу всегда попадал под раздачу оставалось загадкой, возможно, ему действительно стоило научиться говорить людям нет. Хотя бы в таких ситуациях. - Я что, должен нанять специального человека, который будет сидеть со мной на работе, как с маленьким, и ругаться с клиентами?  
\- А что, отличная идея, - воодушевился Хичоль. - У меня как раз есть один парень на примете. Ты, кстати, тоже его знаешь, мы вместе учились. Ким Енун, помнишь такого?  
\- Ты серьезно? - Чонсу показалось, что мир у него в глазах стал раза в два объемней - настолько широко они распахнулись. Он уставился на Хичоля в священном ужасе: - Нет, Хичоль, даже не думай!  
\- Неплохо, - пробормотал Хичоль, услышав то самое "нет". Он уже увлеченно набирал номер на телефоне, одновременно уворачиваясь от рук Чонсу, который пытался этому действию помешать. - О, Канини, привет! Слушай, тут такое дело...  
Хичоль, щебеча в телефон, вывернулся из хватки Чонсу и быстрым шагом устремился куда-то за пределы слышимости, оставляя обессиленного последним рывком Чонсу лежать на диване.  
Диван оказался мягким, кожа приятно холодила разгоряченную алкоголем щеку, поэтому, к моменту, когда Хичоль вернулся, Чонсу успел даже задремать. В себя его привел мощный пинок, заставивший подскочить на месте.  
\- Я обо всем договорился, - самодовольно заявил Хичоль и буквально силой впихнул в руки растеряно моргающему Чонсу очередной бокал с пивом. - Выпьем за твою новую жизнь.  
Плохо соображая, что происходит, Чонсу кивнул и на автомате чокнулся с другом.  
Он уже был достаточно пьян, чтобы ни о чем не спрашивать и ни на что не возражать.  
Утро наступило неожиданно, Хичоль тоже наступил неожиданно. Ногой на руку Чонсу, выбираясь из сплетения конечностей, которое они совместными усилиями образовали за ночь. Чонсу взвыл от боли, сел на полу и взвыл еще более горестно, когда где-то внутри черепной коробки начался камнепад. Иных причин тому, что голова раскалывалась, он так с ходу придумать не смог (ну, не вчерашнее же пиво с соджу в этом виновато, верно?). Свет нещадно резанул глаза, заставив Чонсу еще и прослезиться.  
\- Ну-ну, - Хичоль появился на пороге комнаты, одетый, бодрый и сияющий, как и всегда. - Не убивайся так, я ухожу не навсегда.  
\- Я расстраиваюсь, что ты уходишь не навсегда, - прохрипел Чонсу, утыкаясь лбом в колени.  
\- Это все эмоции, милый, - Хичоль присел перед ним на корточки, сочувствующе похлопал по плечу. - Аспирин на кухне, вода в стакане, Канин придет через полчала. Хорошего дня.  
\- Стой!  
Но Хичоль только послал ему воздушный поцелуй и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Звук отозвался болезненным эхом, Чонсу поморщился и с трудом, попытки так с третей, заставил себя подняться на ноги и, замотавшись в одеяло, добрести до кухни.  
На столе действительно стоял стакан, и лежала таблетка аспирина.  
  
***  
Енун ожидал увидеть все, что угодно, но не то чудо, которое открыло ему дверь. Чудо было завернуто в одеяло, из глубины которого грустно смотрели два красноватых глаза, снизу эффектно подчеркнутых легким налетом синевы, а сверху чуть прикрытых грязноватой выбеленной челкой.  
Пахло от чуда характерно, перегаром.  
\- Пак Чонсу? - осторожно уточнил Енун на всякий случай, разглядывая чудо с интересом, невежливым, но болезненным, и пытаясь совместить картинку из прошлого с тем, что он увидел в настоящем. Предполагаемый Пак Чонсу еще несколько мгновений таращился на него в ответ, потом кивнул и сделал шаг в сторону, давая Енуну пройти в квартиру.  
Одновременно с этим случилось сразу несколько событий. Не рассчитав, Пак Чонсу запнулся о подол одеяла, нелепо взмахнул руками и начал медленно, как в слоу-мо, заваливаться назад. Енун дернулся вперед, чтобы поймать его и не дать потенциальному работодателю расшибить себе голову, но тоже не рассчитал - в основном того, что у дверей обычно стоит какая-никакая обувь. Все произошло за считанные мгновения: вот с головы Пак Чонсу слетает одеяло, и его губы округляются в беззвучном "О!", вот Енун хватает его за руку, а вот они уже лежат на полу - Пак Чонсу жмурится, и, судя по выражению на лице, не верит тому, что упал головой на что-то мягкое, а Енун придавливает его сверху и сосредоточенно размышляет, насколько более плоская теперь у него правая рука, и какие перспективы это может открывать в будущем.  
Первым опомнился Енун. Он очень шустро (жизнь научила его не медлить в таких ситуациях) отскочил в сторону - голова Пак Чонсу легонько ударилась об пол, когда Енун резко выдернул из-под нее ладонь, - и протянул руку, предлагая помощь. Пак Чонсу закусил губу и немного покраснел, но руку принял, с трудом поднявшись на ноги. И даже умудрился не оставить на полу одеяло.  
\- Я - Ким Енун, - воспользовавшись оказией, Енун не стал выпускать его пальцы из своих, наоборот, активно начал их сжимать. – Ты меня, наверное, не помнишь, я учился на год младше. Хичоль звонил мне вчера, сказал, что ты можешь помочь мне с работой.  
\- Ага, - Пак Чонсу, кажется, все еще не оправился - то ли от удара, то ли от похмелья. - То есть, да, я что-то такое помню, и он говорил. Я прошу прощения, ты подождешь несколько минут?  
Енун кивнул. Проблема отсутствия денег и жилья стояла перед ним остро, как никогда, поэтому он готов был подождать несколько минут, лишь бы решить ее в ближайшие пару часов.  
Пока Пак Чонсу шумел душем, Енун с любопытством осматривался в маленькой кухне, куда хозяин квартиры проводил его, прежде чем скрыться в ванной. Кухня была небольшая и уютная, только какая-то малость необжитая. В раковине одиноко притулилась кружка, не мыли которую, судя по всему, несколько дней, на столе притулилась пепельница, забитая окурками. На изучение обстановки ушло минут пять-десять, потом Енуну стало скучно. Решив, что будет не лишним проявить себя, он щелкнул чайником и полез в шкафчик в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно в теории заварить. В шкафчике нашлись какие-то жалкие остатки риса и пара пакетиков чая. Енун хмыкнул. Похоже, хозяин дома либо жрал, как не в себя, либо питался где-то в других местах. Первое предположение он отверг, как не состоятельное, когда Пак Чонсу появился на пороге кухни - черные джинсы обтягивали тонкие ноги, какая-то невообразимо мешковатая футболка открывала выпирающие ключицы - склонившись к тому, что его предполагаемый работодатель не ел совсем. Пак Чонсу застыл на минуту, недоверчиво глядя на Енуна и две чашки горячего чая, стоявшие на столе.  
\- Прошу прощения, - Енун истолковал его молчание, как проявление возмущения, и поспешил извиниться. - Я просто подумал, что горячий час с сахаром от похмелья это самое оно.  
\- Нет-нет, - Пак Чонсу как будто ожил от звука его голоса, улыбнулся, от чего на левой щеке появилась ямочка. И нет, Енун не то чтобы залип на этот вид, просто. Просто он не видел эту ямочку с самой школы, это будило воспоминания. - Это ты меня извини, Ким-ши, не очень вежливо с моей стороны было даже чаю не предложить.  
\- Можно Канин, - Енун все еще пялился на эту чертову ямочку. – Или Енун.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, можешь называть меня Канин или Енун, не люблю формальности.  
\- А, хорошо... Енун, - Чонсу сел на стул напротив Енуна, вцепился пальцами в кружку, как в соломинку. На Енуна он старался не смотреть. Выглядел он до крайности неловко, ситуация его, видимо, в целом смущала. - Что тебе конкретно сказал Хичоль?  
\- Ну, - Енун тоже положил руки на стол. - Он сказал, что его хорошему другу нужна помощь. Кто-то вроде секретаря или личного помощника, отвечать на звонки, помогать с сортировкой заказов, напоминать, что нужно есть иногда, - заметив, как глаза Чонсу изумленно распахнулись, Енун торопливо уточнил: - Это Хичоль так сказал, я просто цитирую.  
\- Понятно. И какую плату ты за это хочешь?  
Енун задумался. Он, честно говоря, даже не знал, что ответить на этот вопрос, просто потому, что назвать слишком большую цифру не позволяла совесть, а слишком маленькую – необходимость где-то жить и на что-то питаться. После армии проблема встала особенно остро, работу, с его образованием, точнее, отсутствием оного, оказалось найти не так-то просто, а задержаться где-то надолго не получалось из-за темперамента. С последней работы – продавца-консультанта в салоне связи, - его уволили за перманентное хамство клиентам. И нет, Енун не то чтобы был таким уж быдлом по жизни. Просто люди… они умели выводить его из себя.  
\- Я не знаю, - Енун пожал плечами. – Сколько ты можешь предложить? Я вроде как буду рад любым деньгами.  
\- Ясно, - Пак Чонсу окинул его очень внимательным взглядом и вышел из кухни, сжимая в руке мобильный телефон. Из комнаты донесся приглушенный рассерженный голос, о чем именно он говорил, Енун не расслышал, разобрал только что-то вроде «Хичоль» и «какого черта?». Мысленно распрощавшись с возможностью заработать, Енун аккуратно вымыл за собой чашку и направился к выходу.  
Он уже натягивал вторую кеду, когда Пак Чонсу окликнул его:  
\- Енун.  
Енун выпрямился, застыв с кедой в руке, как преступник, застигнутый врасплох.  
\- У меня нет денег, чтобы заплатить тебе, но я могу разрешить пожить у меня в обмен на помощь по дому, - Пак Чонсу вздохнул, словно сам до конца не верил тому, что говорит. Точнее, в то, что он вообще это говорит. – Готовить, стирать, убираться, ну и так далее.  
Поймав недоуменный взгляд Енуна, он пояснил:  
\- Хичоль сказал, что тебе негде жить. Поэтому я разрешаю остаться на время у меня, ну и… - Чонсу слабо улыбнулся, беспомощным жестом очертив пространство вокруг себя, - помощь по хозяйству мне правда не повредит. Пока не найдешь работу и все такое.  
В следующий момент, Енун с нечленораздельными воплями кинулся к нему обниматься.  
  
***  
\- Хен, ты такой клевый!  
Чонсу показалось, что у него натурально хрустнули ребра, а Енун тискал его и сжимал в счастливых объятьях все крепче, грозя то ли поломать, то ли удушить.  
\- Воздух, - прохрипел Чонсу, пытаясь выпутаться из загребущих рук. – Умираю…  
До Енуна, наконец, дошло, что трепыхается Чонсу отнюдь не от счастья. Он сжал его еще раз, напоследок, и отпустил. Первым делом Чонсу вдохнул благословенный кислород, осознав в этот момент, насколько вообще здорово иметь возможность дышать. Енун смущенно топтался рядом.  
Надышавшись, Чонсу глянул на часы и тихо ахнул. Во всей утренней суматохе, он совсем потерял счет времени, и теперь его оставалось ровно впритык, чтобы добраться до работы и не опоздать.  
\- Так! – с трудом подавив приступ паники, Чонсу начал метаться по квартире, в поисках телефона, ключей и сумки, попутно раздавая указания Енуну: - Мне пора убегать. Пока осваивайся. Запасные ключи в тумбочке в коридоре, что найдешь в холодильнике – все твое, я буду поздно. Все, пока.  
Чонсу вылетел за дверь раньше, чем Енун успел что-нибудь ответить. Мысль о том, что оставлять у себя в квартире без присмотра полузнакомого парня, пусть и друга Хичоля, пусть и бывшего школьного товарища, которого он сам помнил очень нечетко – просто смутное воспоминание о человеке, который периодически мелькал рядом, - несколько опрометчиво, пришла уже позже, но Чонсу задвинул ее на задворки сознания.  
Брать у него дома, честно говоря, было просто нечего, да и даже в смутных воспоминаниях не вырисовывался образ плохого парня. Скорее уж, вспыльчивого неуклюжего хубэ, который легко заводился и так же легко все прощал.  
Успокоившись последней мыслью, Чонсу бегом припустил вниз по улице. У него еще оставался шанс успеть.  
Боги берегли его этим утром. Чонсу влетел в офис ровно за минуту до начала рабочего дня. Коллеги тоже пришли не так давно, неохотно вливаясь в работу. Гудели, включаясь, машины и компьютеры, начинался обычный рабочий день.  
Чонсу работал в небольшой типографии, скорее даже – копи-центре, зато всего в двух остановках на метро от своего дома. Всего персонала – четыре человека, включая начальника. Два дизайнера и специалист широкого профиля, проще говоря – принеси-подай-сделай ксерокопию. Занимались они всякой мелочью, в основном, рекламной продукцией, буклетами, визитками и сувенирами – всем тем, для изготовления чего не требовалось много техники и много людей. И пусть клиентов хватало ровно для того, чтобы удержаться на плаву, Чонсу особо не жаловался. Зарплата позволяла существовать, пусть и без особых изысков, фриланс добавлял жизни красок. Все было бы ничего, если бы не одно маленькое «но». Мир процентов так на шестьдесят состоял из идиотов. И все эти идиоты почему-то считали, что они офигенно понимают в дизайне.  
Нет, встречались и нормальные люди. Они могли внятно сформулировать свои требования или даже показать на примере, чего ждут от будущего макета, не вносили ненужных правок, не просили еще десятка два вариантов сверх уже предложенных. К сожалению, таких было меньшинство. Большинству же просто не хватало ума понять, что Чонсу потратил шесть лет, обучаясь дизайну, не потому что он тупой, а потому что полиграфия в целом и дизайн в частности тоже требовали определенных навыков и знаний.  
Рабочий день начинался как обычно, Чонсу быстро открыл счет сигаретам и кофе, к вечеру доведя его всего до семи. Боги оказались милостивы к нему не только утром.  
Когда стрелка часов доползла до девяти, Чонсу даже смог безболезненно уйти домой, в этот раз никто его не окрикнул и не задержал.  
Чонсу едва ли не пританцовывал под музыку в плеере по пути домой.  
Дома его ждал Енун. Енун, похоже, тоже днем не терял времени даром. Квартира его усилиями сверкала как никогда в своей жизни, а с кухни тянуло чем-то аппетитным, от чего у Чонсу забурчало в животе, напоминая, что семь чашек кофе за день это ни разу не еда.  
\- Хен! – Енун с кухни выглянул на звук закрывшейся двери. – С возвращением.  
\- Привет, - Чонсу походя скинул ботинки и сумку, заглянул на кухню. Енун сосредоточенно колдовал над чем-то у плиты. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Выполняю свою часть уговора, - Енун кивнул на стул. - Еще пять минут, садись.  
Чонсу послушно устроился на табуретке. Возвращаться в дом, где кто-то готовил, оказалось непривычно. Обычно он приходил, заправлялся чем-нибудь, что не требовало особых кулинарных способностей, выкуривал еще одну сигарету и либо залипал в телевизор, либо читал, либо сидел в интернете… в общем, убивал время тем или иным способом. Хичоль всегда ругался, что, если Чонсу продолжит в том же духе, то скоро уйдет в минус.  
Возвращаться в дом, где в принципе кто-то был, оказалось в целом странно. Но в чем-то уютно. Чонсу подтянул ногу к груди, устроился подбородком на колене, из-под полуопущенных ресниц наблюдая за тем, как Енун перемещается по кухне с плавностью, которую сложно ожидать от человека с его комплекции. Он припомнил, что в школе тот всегда был полноват, однако сейчас Чонсу скорее назвал бы его плотным. Или крепко сбитым.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - перед Чонсу оказалась тарелка с лапшой, Енун плюхнулся на стул напротив и с энтузиазмом схватился за палочки. Чонсу последовал его примеру.  
\- Вкусно, - удивился он, когда распробовал блюдо. – Где ты научился готовить?  
\- Жизнь научила, - неопределенно отозвался Енун. – Расскажи о себе, хен? Я почти ничего не слышал о тебе после школы.  
\- Нечего рассказывать особо, - Чонсу пожал плечами, улыбнулся. Енун скользнул по нему странным взглядом, но Чонсу списал все на освещение. – Я поступил в университет, учился на дизайнера, переехал от родителей, как выпустился, начал работать в типографии. Как видишь, ничего такого. А ты?  
\- Да тоже, - Енун небрежно отмахнулся палочками. – Только я не успел ничего закончить и недавно вернулся из армии.  
Чонсу кивнул.  
Остаток вечера прошел довольно мирно. Енун, что странно, не раздражал Чонсу своим присутствием. Он прибрался на кухне и тихо прокрался в комнату, устроившись на полу рядом с диваном. Когда Чонсу, оторвавшись от книги ненадолго, поднял на него глаза, Енун дремал сидя, низко свесив короткостриженную голову. Почувствовав взгляд Чонсу, он встрепенулся и сонно улыбнулся, от чего Чонсу почему-то тоже захотелось спать.  
И тут Чонсу озарило. Он не подумал об этом сразу, не вспомнил за целый день и только сейчас осознал простую истину, которой тут же поделился с Енуном, чувствуя, как виновато оседает голос:  
\- У меня только одно спальное место.  
\- Ничего, - Енун воспринял новости на удивление спокойно. – Я могу поспать на полу. Серьезно, хен, я не какой-нибудь там избалованный мальчик из богатой семьи, я ночевал в таких местах, которые ты даже представить не можешь. Дай мне подушку и плед, и все будет окей.  
\- Точно?  
\- Точно, - Енун улыбнулся, от чего его глаза сделались похожими на полумесяцы, и Чонсу не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Порывшись в шкафу, Чонсу нашел и выдал Енуну два одеяла (если точнее, одно одеяло и один спальный мешок) и подушку (подаренные когда-то друзьями как раз на случай визита гостей), и ушел в душ. Когда он вернулся, Енун уже мирно спал, завернувшись в одеяло с головой. Почему-то он предпочел устроить себе лежак прямо рядом с диваном.  
Чонсу пришлось перелезать через ручку, что, конечно, оказалось не очень удобно, но, решил Чонсу, это неудобство стоило отличной домашней лапши.  
Он щелкнул выключателем ночника и тихо, почти счастливо вздохнул. Енун сопел в считанных сантиметрах от него и, под его мерное дыхание, заснул Чонсу очень быстро.


	2. Chapter 2

Енун проснулся от смачного шлепка по щеке, что, в общем-то, не было для него в новинку - в последние два месяца это происходило с завидной регулярностью. Чонсу по утрам имел дурацкую привычку проявлять невыразимую широту души, не приходя в сознание: он скидывал одеяло или раскидывал руки, или ноги, или и то и другое вместе. Доставалось, естественно, Енуну, который упорно продолжал спать вплотную к дивану исключительно потому, что не любил, когда не к чему прислониться спиной и еще немного из упрямства. И совсем чуть-чуть – потому что ему нравилось слушать мерное дыхание Чонсу перед тем, как заснуть. Но, как и за все хорошее в этой жизни, приходилось платить.  
В этот раз, можно сказать, обошлось малой кровью. Енун недовольно потер щеку и нашарил телефон, лежавший рядом на полу. Взглянул на время и со вздохом сел, скинув с себя сразу два одеяла, свое и чужое, прилетевшее сверху, - утро началось, пора готовить завтрак. Чонсу, надо отдать ему должное, ни на чем таком не настаивал, но смотреть на его острые колени Енуну было больно морально, а получать ими по каким-нибудь особо чувствительным точкам - больно физически.  
Чонсу проворчал что-то, когда Енун мимоходом, направляясь в ванную, накинул одеяло обратно на него, смешно причмокнул губами и, брыкнув ногами, снова сбросил его на пол. Эта привычка как-то даже пугала, как и привычка спать если не в чем мать родила, то почти. Енуна он ни разу не стеснялся, как не стеснялся и Хичоля, который нередко оставался у них ночевать по пятницам, после того, как они вместе с Чонсу набирались в ближайшем баре.  
За два месяца Енун так и не выяснил, что за отношения связывают этих двоих.  
Не то чтобы его сильно заботило, конечно.  
Совсем нет.  
Енун доставал остатки вчерашнего ужина из холодильника, лениво размышляя о том, что надо бы сходить в магазин сегодня, когда проснувшийся, наконец, Чонсу нарисовался на пороге кухни. Он кутался в то самое одеяло и сонно улыбался, наблюдая за Енуном из дверного проема.  
\- Доброе утро, хен.  
Чонсу кивнул и прошуршал к табуретке, нахохлившись на ней, как воробей. Волосы после сна торчали во все стороны, как перья, усиливая сходство.  
\- Ты опять скинул одеяло во сне и замерз, - Енун не спрашивал, скорее, констатировал факт. Чонсу снова кивнул и улыбнулся:  
\- Ты как моя мамочка, Енун-а.  
\- Я рассчитывал хотя бы на папочку, - Енун поставил перед ним чашку с кофе. Без него Чонсу просто не мог нормально функционировать, так и ходил весь день растрепанный, сонный и похожий на блаженного. – Нет, правда, я для мамочки слишком мужественный, смотри.  
Он напряг руку, демонстрируя бицепс, и Чонсу рассмеялся, чуть не опрокинув на себя кофе. Енун улыбнулся в ответ. Ему нравилось, как Чонсу смеется, особенно по утрам – чуть более хрипло и низко, чем обычно, но все равно до безумия мило, демонстрируя эту свою ямочку… и лучше бы ему снова перестать думать в эту сторону. Воспоминания, мать их. Воспоминания.  
\- Почему ты хмуришься, Енун-а? – поинтересовался Чонсу, подцепляя палочками кимчи.  
\- Я просто думаю, что надо сходить в магазин, - Енун всегда был неплохим актером, серьезно, мать верила каждый раз, когда он рассказывал, что задержался вечером, потому что в школе очень много дел, намечается очередной фестиваль или что-нибудь еще в этом духе. Вот и сейчас Чонсу расслабился и перестал сверлить его взглядом из-под падающей на глаза челки.  
\- Подстричься бы тебе, хен, - Енун потянулся вперед, пропустил челку между пальцами, заметив, как Чонсу чуть заметно вздрогнул, пытаясь втянуть голову в плечи. Возникла неловкая пауза, после того, как Енун отдернул ладонь, впрочем, Чонсу быстро взял себя в руки, снова ослепив Енуна ангельской улыбкой. Немного натянутой, но попытку Енун оценил.  
\- Зайду как-нибудь в парикмахерскую.  
Енун угукнул и уткнулся в чашку с чаем. Чонсу, похоже, уже жалел о своей непроизвольной реакции на прикосновение. По крайней мере, Енун видел, что тот кусает губу, о чем-то напряженно размышляя. Енун вздохнул и предложил, отрывая Чонсу от тягостных мыслей:  
\- Сходим в магазин вместе? У тебя вроде бы выходной сегодня, - и на сердце стало как-то легче, когда глаза у Чонсу засияли, и он кивнул.

***  
Закончив с завтраком – если точнее, так толком и не притронувшись к еде, - Чонсу сбежал с кухни под первым же благовидным предлогом, пробормотав нечто среднее между «доделать заказ» и «нужно переодеться», оставив Енуна загружать посудомойку в некотором недоумении.  
Чонсу мог его понять, он сам не до конца разобрался в своих реакциях. Знал только одно: в последнее время он рядом с Енуном чувствовал себя как-то странно. Не всегда, но периодически, в основном, когда дело касалось непосредственного физического контакта. Началось все недели две назад, ровно тогда, когда в Сеул пришла осень. Для Чонсу этот период изначально ознаменовался только традиционной простудой, которой он заболевал каждый год на протяжении лет уже так четырех. Он, в общем-то, уже давно привык и не жаловался, только шмыгал носом, закрывал лицо маской и вызывал у окружающих жалость и вопросы. Особенно в последнем усердствовал Енун, всю дорогу пытавшийся его то одеть потеплей, то накормить чем-нибудь полезным, то напоить чем-нибудь горячим, то просто прочитать лекцию о том, что он себя не бережет.  
В остальном все шло по плану, пока не случился коллапс. Чонсу проснулся в тот день с гудящей головой. Жутко болели глаза, что означало одно – у него температура. Енун проводил его, еле вползшего на кухню, подозрительным взглядом, но ничего не сказал – они не так давно поругались как раз по поводу болезни Чонсу, и поднимать тему снова Енун не рискнул, - только впихнул в его дрожащие руки чашку чего-то, чего Чонсу на вкус даже не определил, так ему было хреново. Выхлебав содержимое одним глотком, Чонсу поблагодарил его кивком и пополз дальше по списку обычных повседневных хлопот.  
Все, конечно, сошлось один к одному: температура и огромное количество срочной работы навалились вместе, нанеся по Чонсу сокрушительный удар. К вечеру голова не просто болела, она раскалывалась на части и гудела, словно колокол, с такой интенсивностью, что Чонсу едва помнил, как добрался до дома. Организм работал на пределе, пытаясь бороться с вирусом с помощью постепенно истощающихся ресурсов.  
Чонсу ввалился в дверь, с трудом попав ключами в замок, а дальше наступила темнота.  
Он проснулся-очнулся уже позже, от того, что першило в горле. Голова болела не так сильно, лоб приятно холодило, только на боку лежала тяжесть. Тяжесть при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась рукой Енуна, прижимавшего его к груди во сне с какой-то отчаянной силой. С такого расстояния Чонсу мог видеть едва заметные веснушки на его носу и щеках, почему-то показавшиеся ему невероятно трогательными. Во всех смыслах – от желания прикоснуться избавиться не удалось, но, вместо этого, он зашелся надсадным грудным кашлем, уткнувшись Енуну в плечо. Тот проснулся почти мгновенно, сначала вздрогнул и сильнее, успокаивающе, сжал на плече Чонсу руку, а потом открыл глаза, встретившись с ним заполошным сонным взглядом.  
\- Ты меня напугал, хен, - голос, тяжелый и хриплый, прошелся мурашками по голой спине. Осознание, что он лежит, прижимаясь к Енуну, почти без одежды, пришло минуты через две, залив щеки Чонсу жаром, который, впрочем, вряд ли заметен был из-за температуры.  
\- Что… случилось? – запнувшись, поинтересовался Чонсу, чтобы как-то замаскировать возникшую неловкость. Рука Енуна на боку с каждой секундой казалась все более тяжелой и горячей.  
\- Ты упал на пороге, - просто ответил Енун. – Я тебя перенес на диван, наклеил эту фиговину на лоб, - он коснулся кончиками пальцев охлаждающего пластыря.  
\- А голый-то я почему? – спросить, что Енун делает с ним на диване, Чонсу как-то не решился.  
\- Ну, у тебя одежда промокла насквозь, я решил, что без нее тебе и легче будет, и проще. Ты все равно постоянно так спишь.  
Чонсу кивнул, не зная, что еще сказать и как сформулировать следующий вопрос. Енун тоже молчал, его пальцы задумчиво перебирали по одеялу на спине у Чонсу. Минуты утекали, Чонсу потихоньку расслаблялся под осторожными поглаживаниями и, наконец, решился уточнить:  
\- Почему…  
Енун не дал договорить, угадав, о чем пойдет речь:  
\- Тебя знобило, а я не знал, как еще согреть.  
Тон у него был легкомысленный, но сам он напрягся, пальцы на спине замерли, а потом и вовсе исчезли. Снова повисло молчание, неловкое и натянутое, Чонсу собирался ляпнуть что-нибудь, лишь бы его нарушить, но снова зашелся приступом кашля. Енуна буквально смело с дивана, он исчез на кухне, чтобы вернуться с чашкой горячего молока.  
\- Пей.  
Чонсу молча пил, наблюдая, как Енун медленно ходит по комнате, готовясь ко сну. Стягивает футболку, сосредоточенно раскатывает матрас по полу рядом с диваном. Молоко давно закончилось, а он так и сидел, вцепившись руками в чашку, и следил за Енуном взглядом. Тот тяжело вздохнул, опустился рядом на краешек дивана, вытащил чашку у него из пальцев.  
\- Тебе надо спать, хен, - на плечи легли тяжелые большие руки, осторожно надавили, заставляя откинуться обратно на подушку. – Давай, отдыхай. Я позвонил тебе на работу, сказал, что ты не придешь.  
\- Не на…  
\- Надо. Лучше ты отдохнешь один день завтра, чем попадешь в больницу на неделю.  
Енун осторожно отцепил полоску охлаждающего пластыря, а потом Чонсу, которого немного развозило от тепла и меда, почувствовал движение, и его лба коснулись сухие губы.  
\- Температура спадает, - Енун зашуршал чем-то. Чонсу почувствовал, как приятно холодит лоб, а потом – прикосновения пальцев Енуна, разглаживающего новый пластырь. – Завтра будет еще лучше.  
Чонсу не помнил, что он проворчал в ответ и говорил ли вообще что-то, он просто провалился в сон. Ему снился Енун.  
\- Ты идешь? – Енун заглянул в комнату, отвлекая от воспоминаний. Чонсу кивнул и быстро натянул футболку, которую до этого надел только наполовину. Енун оценил, молча ткнул пальцем в свитер и снова исчез за дверью.  
Чонсу вздохнул и послушно потянулся за свитером. Болеть ему больше не хотелось. Засыпать рядом с Енуном, что странно, хотелось, а болеть – нет.  
Поэтому он нацепил свитер, позволил Енуну нахлобучить на себя еще и шапку и даже не возражал, когда на улице, спохватившись, тот еще и перчатки ему всучил. Свои и больше на размер.  
\- Мне стыдно, - уныло пробормотал Чонсу, пытаясь запихнуть резинку перчатки под рукав, чтобы не спадали.  
\- За что? – удивился Енун. Он уверенно топал вперед, кажется, даже особо не задумываясь о своих предыдущих действиях. Просто делал и все.  
\- Ты – мой хубэ, - Чонсу, наконец, справился с перчатками и поднял голову. – Это я о тебе должен заботиться.  
\- Не бери в голову, - Енун пожал плечами. – Считай, это часть моей работы.  
Эти слова привели Чонсу в чувство лучше, чем порыв холодного ветра, ударивший в лицо. Точно, всего лишь часть работы. Не стоит забивать себе голову.  
Но было все равно почему-то жутко обидно.  
Чонсу отвлекся от грустных мыслей в магазине. Просто бездумно бродил среди стоек, разглядывая яркие этикетки на товаре. Подмечал нюансы дизайна, запоминал для себя на будущее, но в основном просто скользил взглядом по полкам, тут же забывая увиденное.  
Он завис возле стойки со сладким, лениво размышляя, не купить ли что-нибудь, когда ему в задницу врезалась тележка, заставив от удивления слегка подпрыгнуть, и тут же бодрый енунов голос поинтересовался:  
\- Подвезти?  
\- Что? – не понял Чонсу, оборачиваясь. Енун довольно улыбался во все зубы, щуря и без того узкие глаза, и смотрел на него хитро-хитро, продолжая ненавязчиво подпинывать тележкой в бедро.  
\- Ну, хен. Помнишь, как мы в школе катались? Я тебя даже как-то возил.  
Чонсу действительно припомнил что-то такое, но очень смутно. Правда, ему казалось, что возил его все-таки Хичоль. Хотя, возможно, и Енуну как-то перепало – в школе Чонсу всегда, как самого доброго хена, окружали младшие. Чонсу не то чтобы тогда сильно нравилось с ними возиться, просто… ну, его не напрягала их компания, как и не сложно, в общем-то, было что-нибудь купить малышне, поболтать с ними за жизнь или помочь с учебой.  
\- Хеооон, - канючил Енун тем временем, - ну я же чувствую, ты же хочешь.  
Чонсу тяжело вздохнул – этот парень видел его насквозь. Ему действительно жуть как хотелось прокатиться в этой славной тележке, как в старые-добрые времена. Нет, - одернул он себя, - я должен быть сильным. Мне больше не пятнадцать лет. Я не могу вести себя… аааа, черт бы вас всех побрал.  
\- Ладно, - Чонсу решительно взялся за металлические бортики двумя руками. К сожалению, долгое отсутствие физических упражнений его подвело, но Енун героически спас положение, вовремя подпихнув корзину, так что Чонсу мешком плюхнулся на дно задом.  
\- Ты такой грациозный, хен, - хмыкнул Енун, мимоходом касаясь волос Чонсу кончиками пальцев.  
\- Конечно, - не стал возражать Чонсу, устраиваясь в корзине удобнее, - у меня вообще масса талантов. Шеф, трогай!  
Енун хмыкнул и послушно толкнул корзинку вперед.  
\- Ты так и не вспомнил? – поинтересовался он где-то в рядах лапши всех цветов и размеров.  
\- Не вспомнил о чем?  
\- О том, как я как-то катал тебя в школе.  
\- Вспомнил, - Чонсу улыбнулся и потянулся за упаковкой. Енун шлепнул его по руке. – Нам тогда еще здорово влетело от продавцов. Заедем в книжный отдел?  
Енун послушно завернул тележку в указанную сторону.  
\- Ты можешь пока пойти погулять, - в книжном отделе Чонсу тут же вцепился в новую книгу по типографике, - я тут надолго.  
\- Хорошо, - Енун махнул рукой. – Ты только никуда не уходи.  
\- Очень смешно, - пробормотал Чонсу, перелистывая страницу. Изучение книги увлекло его надолго, когда он, наконец, пролистал ее до конца, тело ныло от неудобного сидения. Чонсу неуютно поерзал, раздумывая, как ему выбраться. От движения тележка сдвинулась с места и медленно покатилась назад, под оглушающий грохот крови где-то в висках Чонсу, осознавшего, что прям по курсу стоит тумба с новинками.  
И едет он прямо на нее.  
От неминуемой катастрофы его уберегло чудо. Кто-то с криком бросился наперерез и перехватил тележку за передний бортик. Чонсу осторожно приоткрыл один глаз и увидел перед собой встревоженное лицо Хекдже.  
\- Хен, - Хекдже вздохнул. – Ты опять попал в неприятности.  
Хекдже был еще одним его хубэ со школы. В отличие от Енуна, после выпуска они не потеряли связь, в основном, потому что Хекдже работал в обувном магазине неподалеку от дома Чонсу. До этого он еще подрабатывал в близлежащей кафешке, а до кафешки в баре… в общем-то, менял места работы, лишь бы протянуть от баттла до баттла – единственное, что Хекдже любил всей душой, это танцы.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Катаюсь, - фыркнул Чонсу. – У меня все жутко затекло. Поможешь мне выбраться?  
Хекдже с готовностью потянулся и подхватил Чонсу под мышки.  
\- О боже, - в ногах закололо, когда Чонсу попытался их распрямить. – Господи, я сейчас умру.  
\- Осторожно, хен, - Хекдже суетился рядом, больше мешая, чем помогая. В конце концов, он просто подхватил Чонсу под лопатки и колени и, поднапрягшись, вытянул из тележки, осторожно поставив на пол. Чонсу этого, правда, не почувствовал, ступни как будто существовали автономно от остального тела. Он вцепился в плечи Хекдже, ожидая, пока ноги вновь обретут себя.  
Так их и застал Енун.  
Он вывернул из-за поворота, вопя что-то вроде:  
\- Хен, прости, там были эти ужасные… - но почти тут же запнулся на полуслове, заметив Чонсу и Хекдже. Чонсу почувствовал порыв брякнуть «это не то, что ты думаешь», но сдержался. Что-то еще более глупое сложно было бы так с ходу придумать.  
\- Я прошу прощения, - в голосе убавилось градусов тепла, когда Енун подошел ближе. – Хен. Хекки.  
\- Привет, - Хекдже всегда хорошо чувствовал атмосферу, поэтому пальцы на плечах Чонсу разжались почти мгновенно, а сам Хекдже за один широкий шаг отступил на приличное расстояние. – Ну, я пойду, рад был увидеться... Канини.  
Чонсу проводил его недоумевающим взглядом и повернулся к Енуну, ни черта не понимая, что здесь сейчас произошло. Енун тяжело буравил спину Хекдже, потом так же тяжело посмотрел на Чонсу.  
\- Он просто помог мне выбраться, - Чонсу сам не понял, почему начал оправдываться, но, когда Енун так смотрел, хотелось признаться во всех смертных грехах и обязательно попросить прощения. Хотя, казалось бы, за что? Он ведь ни в чем не провинился. Не сделал ничего плохого, правда ведь?  
\- Конечно, - Енун еще несколько мгновений сверлил его взглядом, а потом будто отпустило. Он ощутимо расслабился, скорее даже, заставил себя расслабиться, убрал с Чонсу прицел глаз, перевел разговор на какие-то бытовые пустяки.  
Но осадок остался.

\- Тебе надо завести себе девушку, - сказал ему Хичоль вечером того же дня, весомо поставив на стол стакан с пивом.  
\- Не начинай, - поморщился Чонсу. Он пришел сегодня в бар запивать ощущения сегодняшнего дня, а не выслушивать ценные указания. – В прошлый раз, когда ты сказал, что мне что-то нужно, это не привело ни к чему хорошему.  
\- Правда? – Хичоль хитро прищурился, разглядывая его сквозь стекло. – А мне кажется, все не так уж и плохо.  
\- О чем ты?  
Реальность перед глазами Чонсу уже расплывалась, а вечер еще только начинался. Но он с самого старта так активно принялся за возлияния, что к этому моменту находился в состоянии, когда тянет на задушевные разговоры.  
\- Канини скачет вокруг тебя чуть ли не на цыпочках, а ты нос воротишь.  
\- Это часть его оплаты за проживание, - Чонсу зябко повел плечами, плотнее кутаясь в теплую толстовку. В теплую толстовку, которую ему дал Енун перед выходом. – Ничего такого.  
\- Ну конечно, - в улыбке Хичоля было столько понимания, что невольно хотелось сделать ему какую-то гадость.  
\- И, в любом случае, причем здесь девушка?  
\- Так, просто сказал, - Хичоль помахал рукой в воздухе. – Не обращай внимания.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, - если Чонсу заводился, тем более, заводился под воздействием алкоголя, сбить его с выбранной темы оказывалось не так уж и просто. По крайней мере, просто помахать рукой в воздухе для этого явно было недостаточно, - у меня нет времени на девушку. Я почти все время работаю, она начнет скучать, жаловаться и, в конечном итоге, мы все равно расстанемся. Ты же понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - Хичоль поднял бокал. – Выпьем за это.

***  
Енуна разбудил грохот открывшейся двери и приглушенная возня. Вспомнив, что сегодня Чонсу собирался в бар с Хичолем, он мигом подорвался с места и выскочил в прихожую, заранее готовясь ко всему, однако реальность превзошла самые смелые ожидания. В дверном проеме, отчаянно цепляясь за косяк, стоял… огромный пушистый заяц с огромным пушистым задом. Зайца в спину усиленно толкал Хичоль, побуждая зайти в квартиру, но тот упирался и только упрямо мотал ушастой башкой. Заметив Енуна, Хичоль пробормотал что-то вроде «ну, слава Шисусе» и мощным пинком отправив зайца в его сторону, резко захлопнул за собой дверь.  
С той стороны.  
Заяц и Енун остались наедине.  
\- Енууууун-аа, - протянул заяц и повис на нем. Енун отвлекся на то, как сложились трубочкой губы, произносящие его имя, поэтому не успел вовремя отстраниться, позволив мохнатым теплым лапам обхватить его шею. – Зайчик вернулся домой.  
Он глупо загыгыкал. Пушистая шапка смешной рамкой окружала довольное лицо и странно контрастировала с абсолютно пьяными, затуманенными глазами.  
Енун покачал головой и сделал шаг назад, по направлению к комнате. Чонсу послушно шагнул следом.  
\- Хен, ты совершенно не умеешь пить.  
И это он еще мягко выразился. Да Чонсу был пьяный в слюни!  
Чонсу с энтузиазмом закивал, подтверждая его слова. Уши задергались в такт движению, одно заехало Енуну по носу, не больно, но все равно неприятно. Енун поморщился и попытался незаметно отстраниться, но Чонсу не собирался так просто его отпускать. Он хихикал, как заведенный, тычась в шею Енуна холодным с мороза носом, и мало помогал продвижению в сторону комнаты.  
Когда они, наконец, добрались, Енун вздохнул с облегчением, с трудом, но отцепив от себя загребущие лапки. Чонсу, потеряв точку опоры, плюхнулся на мохнатый зад и уставился на него снизу вверх преданным взглядом.  
\- Хен, - Енун присел рядом на корточки, серьезно заглянул ему в глаза и попытался обстоятельно, как маленькому, втолковать: - Ты должен переодеться и лечь спать.  
\- Я не хочу, - закапризничал Чонсу, заставив Енуна снова тяжело вздохнуть. Двадцать семь лет мужику, а ведет себя как пятилетка. – Мне так нравится. Тепло.  
\- Так тебе будет неудобно, - предпринял Енун еще одну попытку воззвать к голосу разума, но его слова явно не смогли пробиться сквозь пелену алкогольного опьянения. – Ну же, хен, будь хорошим мальчиком.  
«Господи, что я несу?» – думал Енун про себя. До чего он докатился. Сидит и уговаривает своего хена переодеться из костюма зайца в пижаму. Дурдом какой-то.  
Чонсу тем временем о чем-то задумался, кусая губу, потом серьезно посмотрел на Енуна:  
\- Я переоденусь. Если ты меня поцелуешь.  
Енун, не удержавшись, хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу. Во имя Верховного Енота. Надо запретить Чонсу пить. Тем более, пить с Хичолем, который обладал просто божественным даром спаивать людей до состояния невменяемости, чтобы потом издеваться над ними в свое удовольствие.  
Например, наряжать в костюмы зайцев.  
\- Хорошо, хен, - Енун велел себе быть терпеливым. Очень-очень терпеливым. И покладистым. С неадекватными людьми вообще лучше соглашаться во всем, с ними так проще иметь дело. – Ты переоденешься, и я тебя поцелую.  
Прости его мама, прости его Верховный Енот. Надо было оставить все, как есть, но нет, совесть, как всегда, не вовремя подала голос и теперь упрямо нашептывала, что, если уж пообещал себе заботиться о хене, то идти надо до конца. Черт бы побрал школьные влюбленности. Черты бы, кстати, побрал Хичоля, который снова организовал им встречу.  
Чонсу завозился, пытаясь неуклюже выпутаться из костюма зайца, но в таком состоянии он даже не догадался сначала снять лапы-перчатки, которые здорово мешали процессу. За пятнадцать минут он сумел только с горем пополам избавиться от ушастой шапки. Пришлось помогать.  
Еще раз помянув недобрым словом Хичоля, Енун развернул Чонсу к себе спиной и дернул бегунок молнии на костюме вниз, расстегнув ее одним быстрым движением. В появившемся вырезе показалась полоска светлой кожи, в животе что-то ухнуло (и именно этого Енун и боялся, он же не железный, в конце концов), и Енун быстро отвел взгляд, сосредоточившись на безмерно интересной точке на стене напротив. Раздевать Чонсу, не глядя, оказалось тяжелее в разы, тем более, тот отчаянно сопротивлялся, в каком-то странном приступе застенчивости пытаясь стыдливо натянуть костюм обратно на плечи. Однако в борьбе между алкоголем и грубой силой победила последняя, чему Енун не особо обрадовался, в очередной раз за последние полчаса пожалев о том, что вообще решился предпринимать какие-то действия. Мало ему было просто жить с предметом своей давней страсти в одной квартире, каждый день видеть, как он спит голый, как он выходит из душа в одном полотенце на узких бедрах, как ест мороженное (последнее, кстати, в свое время чуть Енуна не довело. До инфаркта. Или до тюрьмы – за изнасилование).  
Верховный Енот явно издевался над своим верным подданным. Под костюмом на Чонсу не было ничего, кроме плотных черных боксеров.  
Енун выругался сквозь зубы и, схватив Чонсу за руку, потянул его на себя, заставляя встать на ноги. Тот поднялся и тут же чуть не упал снова, удержавшись только благодаря Енуну, успевшему вовремя среагировать. Теперь они оказались вплотную друг к другу, жаркое дыхание Чонсу обжигало ему ухо. Предпочтя действовать, а не думать, потому что мысли влекли за собой неприятные последствия, Енун силой дотащил Чонсу до дивана и уронил на него спиной.  
Чонсу рассмеялся, глухо ударившись головой об подушку. И. И – в этот момент сердце у Енуна чуть не остановилось – обхватил его бедра ногами.  
\- Ты обещал поцеловать меня, - промурлыкал Чонсу, вцепляясь в плечи Енуна пальцами и подаваясь вперед. Енун слабо дернулся в сторону, чувствуя, как все внутри превращается в желе. Чонсу ухмыльнулся и сжал ноги крепче. Потерся пахом о его пах, от чего Енун едва не взвыл. Инстинкты вопили валить и трахать, здравый смысл слабо сопротивлялся, выдавая аргументы в пользу того, что валить и трахать – это плохой, очень, очень плохой вариант развития событий.  
Чонсу закусил губу, пытливо заглянул Енуну в лицо и неуверенно повторил:  
\- Обещал. Я переоделся. Теперь целуй.  
Енун возвел очи горе. За что ему все это? Он же был таким хорошим мальчиком в последние несколько месяцев. Он даже почти к Чонсу не приставал. Да он даже почти не дрочил на его светлый образ! За исключением того раза, с мороженным. И вот сейчас, в награду за проявленную силу воли, Чонсу медленно, дразнящее, терся об него и смотрел при этом таким невинным, чистым взглядом…  
\- Енун-а, - руки с шеи переместились выше, легли на его щеки. Чонсу осторожно потянул его на себя, заставляя оказаться настолько близко, что теперь Енун мог отчетливо видеть лучки морщинок, расходящиеся из уголков мутных глаз. – Поцелуй меня.  
\- Ты будешь жалеть об этом утром, хен, - в последний раз попытался воззвать Енун к здравому смыслу. Чонсу мотнул головой. – Ладно.  
Он потянулся, в последний момент ускользнул от приоткрывшихся губ и чмокнул Чонсу в лоб. Чонсу недовольно поморщился. Хватка на бедрах стала совсем невыносимой.  
\- Енун, - Чонсу смотрел на него с отчаянной, пьяной решительностью. – А давай…  
\- НЕТ! – голос Енуна сорвался на высокую ноту. Он рванулся и отчаянным усилием вырвался из чужой хватки. – Нет, хен! Ты сейчас будешь спать, а я пойду в душ. Ты – спать, я – в душ, понятно?  
Не дожидаясь реакции, он пулей рванул в ванную, шумно захлопнув за собой дверь. Прислонился к ней спиной. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, кожа горела, низ живота налился болезненной, тянущей тяжестью. Енун тяжело вдохнул, усилием воли проталкивая воздух в легкие через перехватившее горло, и с силой саданул ладонью по двери. Боль не отрезвила, картинка голого Чонсу, раскинувшегося под ним, продолжала стоять перед глазами, вызывая определенного рода проблемы.  
Енун снова вдохнул, выравнивая сердцебиение. Потянулся к смесителю, врубил холодную воду и прямо так, не раздеваясь, залез под душ. Полегчало, но не сильно. Чонсу в его воображении облизывал губы и терся бедрами о его бедра, стонал и пошло выгибался… Выругавшись, Енун потянулся к резинке штанов, запустил под нее руку.  
Чтобы кончить, понадобилось всего несколько быстрых, резких движений.  
Енун обессилено привалился головой к стене, зажмурил глаза. Картинка постепенно бледнела, уходила вместе с отголосками разлившегося по телу мимолетного удовольствия.  
Холодная вода начинала доставлять ощутимый дискомфорт. Енун прибавил горячей и медленно стянул с себя намокшую футболку.  
Когда он вышел из ванной, Чонсу уже спал, свернувшись клубком и трогательно подсунув под щеку ладони. Светлые волосы разметались по подушке подобием нимба. Сущий ангел, и не подумаешь, что это он всего минут десять-пятнадцать назад домогался до Енуна самым натуральным образом.  
Енун устало опустился на диван рядом с ним. Отвел кончиками пальцев прядь волос за аккуратное розоватое ухо, не удержался и, наклонившись, коснулся губами мягкой щеки. Вдохнул запах волос, поморщился – те насквозь пропитались сигаретным дымом.  
\- Дурак ты, хен, - Енун снова поцеловал его в щеку, в то самое место, где образовывалась ямочка, когда Чонсу улыбался. Погладил ухо, едва-едва касаясь кожи одним пальцем. Чонсу хихикнул и пробормотал что-то во сне, поежившись.  
\- Я ведь в следующий раз могу и не сдержаться, - Енун тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя себя усталым и очень разбитым. Он удержался от искушения поцеловать обнаженное плечо, вместо этого натянул повыше одеяло, укрывая, и сполз к себе на матрас. Прижался спиной к основанию, прислушиваясь к мерному – вдох-выдох – дыханию.  
Сна не было ни в одном глазу.

***  
Чонсу было не просто хреново. Ему было хреновее, чем кому-либо когда-либо в истории человечества. В голове будто камни ворочались, разгоняя туман, скрывавший все воспоминания вчерашнего вечера, начиная с того момента, как Хичоль предложил перебазироваться к нему домой.  
Домой-то они перебазировались, а дальше случился полнейший блэкаут. Чонсу смутно чувствовал, что наломал вчера дров и натворил каких-то странных дел, вопрос оставался в том, что за дрова, какие такие дела и что у них дома делал несуразный и огромный костюм зайца. Заяц, кстати, был самой большой загадкой, откуда он взялся, Чонсу в упор не помнил, но подозревал, что от Хичоля. И что, скорее всего, на нем, Чонсу, этот костюм домой и приехал. Если мыслить логически дальше, то вряд ли он снимал его с себя сам – значит, помогал Енун, значит, Енун видел его в таком нелепом виде.  
Долбанный стыд.  
Чонсу тихо, чтобы не привлекать внимания, застонал, схватившись руками за голову. И даже спросить не у кого. Хичоль, скотина, только гиеной ржал в трубку, а Енуна он утром просто не застал. Что уже само по себе казалось странным – обычно, тот по утрам либо спал, либо что-то готовил, а тут куда-то сбежал. Оставалось только тихо надеяться, что не от шока, который испытал, увидев Чонсу в костюме зайца.  
\- Тяжелый вчера вечер был, похоже.  
Донхэ, улыбчивый, как и всегда, плюхнулся на стул напротив, поставил на стол перед Чонсу стакан с водой и протянул таблетку на открытой ладони. Чонсу чуть не расплакался от такой заботы.  
\- Ли Донхэ, ты ангел, тебе говорили?  
Донхэ ухмыльнулся в ответ. Проследил, чтобы Чонсу выпил лекарство, и сочувствующе потрепал его по плечу.  
\- Это все похмелье, хен.  
\- Неправда, - таблетка действовала не сразу, но Чонсу нашел в себе силы выдавить улыбку. – Что я буду делать, когда ты уволишься?  
\- Ой, хен, ну не начинай. Найдете себе другого помощника, делов-то.  
\- Такого точно не найдем, - Чонсу покачал головой. – Но, я надеюсь, тебе будет лучше на новом месте.  
\- Я тоже надеюсь, - Донхэ серьезно кивнул. Хлопнул себя по коленям и вскочил со стула, не в силах долго сидеть без движения. – Ладно, я пошел, еще надо стол разобрать. Надеюсь, ты придешь на прощальную вечеринку?  
\- Я бы, честно говоря, завязал с вечеринками…  
\- Я куплю сок специально для тебя, - Донхэ широко улыбнулся и, дождавшись неуверенного кивка, ушел, коротко махнув рукой на прощание. Чонсу проводил его взглядом. Хороший парень. Чтобы он там не утверждал, такого же ему на замену они точно не найдут – Донхэ всегда старался помочь не только с мелкой работой, вроде ксерокопирования и перетаскивания бумаги, но и просто по-человечески поддерживал в трудные моменты, делился шоколадом, таскал воду и лекарства… в общем, вряд ли им попадется кто-то такой же снова. Чонсу немного погадал, кого босс возьмет на его место, но мысли о миловидной невысокой девушке с красивыми ногами довольно быстро сменились мыслями о Енуне. Он не видел его с самого утра и, честно говоря, начинал беспокоиться, куда тот пропал. Написать смс не хватало духу. Номер у него был, но Чонсу старался не дергать младшего лишний раз без какой-либо необходимости.  
Он так и промучился целый день, то порываясь написать, то останавливая себя, усилием воли отвлекаясь на работу. Работал как не в себе, Чонсу вообще всегда лучше творилось в состоянии душевного смятения. Он успел выполнить заказов больше, чем планировал, прежде чем удивленный начальник отпустил его домой.  
Дома оказалось темно и пусто, Енуна снова не было. В холодильнике стояли контейнеры с едой, на столе Чонсу нашел записку «еда в холодильнике, разогрей», но есть почему-то не хотелось. Перебрав контейнеры несколько раз, но так и не почувствовав пробуждения аппетита, Чонсу со вздохом заварил себе чай и, захватив книгу, устроился на диване. Фоном бормотало радио, ведущий, Ли Сонмин, бодро вещал что-то про ситуацию на дорогах и обещал поставить что-нибудь жизнеутверждающее позже. Чонсу почти не вслушивался, хотя удивился – Ли Сонмин обычно вел дневной эфир, который Чонсу слушал на работе. Видимо, кого-то подменяет, решил Чонсу для себя и вернулся к чтению.  
Книжка была так себе, ни о чем. Чонсу бы на такую даже внимания не обратил, если бы ее не всучил ему Хичоль. Хичоль настаивал почитать и высказать честное мнение, потому что ее написал его знакомый – Чонсу вообще иногда казалось, что у Хичоля в знакомых ходит полгорода. Написано было каким-то совершенно жутким тягомотным языком, Чонсу постоянно терял смысл предложения или абзаца, приходилось возвращаться и перечитывать, но на середине повествования он все-таки сдался, захлопнув книгу. Часы показывали половину двенадцатого, Енун все еще не вернулся. Чонсу вздохнул и перевел взгляд на обложку, краем сознания отметив имя автора. Чхве Шивон. Белые буквы на цветном фоне. Так себе дизайн, Чонсу мог бы сделать гораздо лучше. Он сосредоточился на этой мысли, чтобы не думать о том, где сейчас Енун, заставил себя всмотреться в очертания букв, в рисунок на обложке, представил, о чем думал дизайнер, делая оформление, какие приемы использовал. Вдохнул и провел пальцами по мягкой бумаге, попытавшись определить, что за материал. Это немного помогло сбросить накатившее внезапно беспокойство, а потом в прихожей хлопнула дверь.  
Чонсу вздрогнул, но подавил порыв выйти навстречу. Он совсем не хотел показывать Енуну, что ждал, просто… просто не видел в этом смысла, да и почему-то внезапно стало страшно встречаться лицом к лицу. Так и сидел, подобрав под себя ноги, и слушал, как тот возится в коридоре, снимая ботинки и куртку, что-то намурлыкивая под нос, а потом направляется в сторону комнаты.  
\- Привет, - голос Енуна звучал бодро, да и выглядел он как обычно. Чонсу немного отпустило, он, все-таки, опасался, что тот будет теперь шарахаться от него или смотреть косо, из-за заячьего костюма. Но Енун совершенно обыденно улыбнулся, подхватил футболку со стула и исчез в ванной. Вернулся уже в домашнем, сияя, как лампочка накаливания, плюхнулся на пол рядом с диваном. Чонсу не смог не улыбнуться в ответ, протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить темные короткие волосы.  
\- Ты просто светишься, Енун-а. Случилось что-то хорошее?  
Енун охотно подставил голову под незатейливую ласку, потерся щекой о его руку, заставив Чонсу вздрогнуть и замереть, а потом осторожно провести пальцами вдоль линии его челюсти к уху. Подобное не было редкостью, на самом деле, Енун вообще оказался очень контактным, любил прикосновения… по крайней мере, он всегда без особых проблем прикасался к Чонсу, брал за руку, позволял трепать себя по голове и обнимать в минуты, когда на Чонсу накатывало настроение, которое Хичоль окрестил «жаждой обнимашек».  
Но никогда раньше у Чонсу не возникало желания зайти дальше.  
Никогда до этого времени.  
\- Я был на свидании, - сознался Енун, мигом разрушив все очарование момента. Это оказалось больнее, чем Чонсу мог даже предполагать. Он вообще не ожидал, что ему станет больно от того, что его младший товарищ, сосед по комнате, ходил с кем-то на свидание. Но сердце, тем не менее, болезненно дрогнуло, в животе что-то сжалось в тугой узел.  
\- И как она? – бесцветно поинтересовался Чонсу, отдернув руку.  
\- Симпатичная.  
\- Понятно, - Чонсу машинально поднялся с дивана и медленно побрел на кухню, подхватив кружку. Чувствовал он себя так, будто его огрели по голове чем-то тяжелым, настолько чистый шок, что не хватало сил что-то из себя строить и изображать радость.  
Чонсу заторможено включил воду, набрал ее в кружку и вылил. Мелькнула мысль, что это его поведение со стороны выглядит подозрительно, но практически тут же исчезла.  
Он стряхнул в раковину последние капли и потянулся поставить кружку обратно на полку для посуды, но Енуну успел раньше.  
\- Давай помогу, - он притер Чонсу к тумбочке и, выхватив кружку из ослабевших пальцев, поставил ее в шкафчик. Медленно опустил руку, скользнув по плечам Чонсу, положил ладонь на столешницу. Теперь Чонсу некуда было деваться, он оказался заперт между тумбочкой и телом Енуна, ограничен в свободе руками, лежащими по бокам от него на светлом дереве. Как-то не к месту Чонсу заметил коричневое чайное пятно на поверхности, заметил и тут же выкинул из головы.  
\- Что ты делаешь, Енун? – голос дрогнул, сломался. Чонсу трясло, он чувствовал спиной тепло, практически жар. Енун был слишком близко, слишком интимно вжимался бедрами в его задницу, щекотал шею дыханием, от чего волоски на загривке вставали дыбом, заставляя дрожать и ждать, желать чего-то большего. Чонсу повернул голову и встретился взглядом с его глазами, почти черными и очень серьезными, напряженными. Прежде, чем он успел отвернуться, Енун двумя пальцами поймал его за подбородок и поцеловал.  
Этот момент растянулся на часы, на года, в течение которых Чонсу успел несколько раз умереть и снова воскреснуть. Он ощущал затылком плечо Енуна, чувствовал, как комфортно лежит рука у него на животе, какой горячий у Енуна рот, как прикосновение чуть шершавых губ отзывается внизу жаром, как пальцы скользят по его челюсти к уху, задевая мочку, и все это вместе сливалось в дикую какофонию эмоций, ошеломляющих и опустошающих.  
\- А как же твоя девушка? – он все-таки смог это выдохнуть, когда Енун отстранился, чтобы сделать вдох.  
\- Я соврал, - коротко ответил Енун, развернул Чонсу к себе лицом и снова впился в его губы поцелуем. Чонсу показалось, что он сейчас сойдет с ума от накатившего облегчения, но на смену ему пришло возмущение. Он попытался вырываться, разорвать поцелуй, даже ударил Енуна в плечо, но тот перехватил его ладонь одой рукой, второй смял в пальцах домашнюю кофту на спине, от чего из головы вылетели вообще все мысли. Енун, будто почувствовав, что сил на сопротивление у Чонсу не осталось, скользнул руками ниже, сжал в ладонях его задницу. Господи боже. Чонсу никогда не думал, что от такого простого действия может так качественно снести крышу.  
\- В спальню, - велел-попросил он в губы Енуна, и тот, ухмыльнувшись, сделал шаг назад. Идти спиной и целоваться оказалось жутко неудобно, Енун что-то рыкнул бессвязное и, перехватив Чонсу удобнее, приподнял его. Тот быстро сообразил, что от него требуется, обхватив ногами его бедра.  
\- Я предупреждал тебя, хен, – уложив его на диван, Енун сел рядом, навис, разглядывая с какой-то затаенной грустью. – Что в следующий раз могу и не сдержаться.  
\- Я не помню, но отлично, - Чонсу казалось, что он сейчас разрыдается. Нашел время для разговоров. – Можешь не сдерживаться, я не против.  
\- Уверен? – Енун коснулся поцелуем его шеи, прихватил зубами кожу. – Ты вообще представляешь, что тебя ждет?  
\- Енун, бога ради, - прорычал Чонсу. – Я знаю, что такое секс с парнем, прекрати, пожалуйста.  
Енун выглядел заинтригованным. Чонсу мог это понять, но сейчас момент для откровений явно был неподходящий.  
\- Потом, - выдохнул Чонсу и подался вперед, решив взять инициативу в свои руки, если уж Енун так тормозит. Енун сдавленно охнул, когда Чонсу толкнул его на спину и лег сверху, сжав коленями его бедра. То, как Чонсу смял поцелуем его губы, явно сбило Енуна с толка на мгновение, он захлебнулся рваным выдохом, но, справившись с собой, подхватил Чонсу и сполз вместе с ним на пол.  
\- Здесь просторнее, - пояснил он, беспорядочно скользя губами по лицу и шее Чонсу. Чонсу кивнул, он едва соображал, больше сосредоточившись на том, как соприкасаются их бедра, как ладони Енуна ощущаются на пояснице под футболкой, чем на чем-то другом. Енун вздохнул и неожиданно остановился, крепко прижав его к себе. Потерся щекой о волосы Чонсу и вздохнул.  
\- Что? – Чонсу собрал в кулак всю силу воли, чтобы задать этот короткий вопрос.  
\- Я мечтал об этом… со школы, - Енун коснулся поцелуем его виска.  
\- Мечты сбываются, - Чонсу нетерпеливо вдохнул. Каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение отзывалось изнутри разрядами электричества, проходящими через все тело. Так приятно, что практически невыносимо. Он положил ладони Енуну на щеки, заглянул в его глаза и медленно, отчетливо выговорил, выделяя каждую фразу: - Енун. Если ты сейчас. Меня. Не трахнешь. Я взорвусь.  
И Енун рассмеялся. От души, откинув голову назад, под укоризненным взглядом Чонсу.  
\- Ты такой милый, - выдохнул он совсем с другим выражением на лице, отсмеявшись. – Как пожелаешь.  
\- Что значит «мечтал с самой школы»? – спросил Чонсу уже после. Он лежал, прижавшись спиной к груди Енуна, и медленно приходил в себя. Удовольствие постепенно растворялось, уступая место приятной усталости, но спать пока не хотелось. Енун покрывал его плечи медленными, ленивыми поцелуями. Он замер, когда услышал вопрос, но потом снова вернулся к своему занятию.  
\- Разве важно? – он коснулся губами выступающего позвонка. Чонсу хихикнул – это было щекотно. Енун все никак не мог успокоиться, все целовал его, как будто пытаясь изучить каждый сантиметр его тела губами.  
\- Важно.  
\- Тогда скажи, что значит «я знаю, что такое секс с парнем».  
\- Я первый спросил, - возмутился Чонсу, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
\- А я выдвинул условие, - Енун, воспользовавшись этим, чмокнул его в нос. – Спи. Утром поговорим.  
\- Но…  
\- Спи, - повторил Енун с нажимом. Чонсу открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Енун прижал его голову к своему плечу и стало слишком хорошо, чтобы возражать. Сонливость постепенно брала верх, и Чонсу уснул, прислушиваясь к тому, как колотится чужое сердце под его щекой.


	3. Chapter 3

Чонсу сидел перед компьютером и пустым взглядом смотрел на пустой лист, открытый в кореле. Ничего не шло. Работа не шла, жизнь не шла.  
С тех пор, как они переспали с Енуном в первый и последний раз, прошел месяц.  
С тех пор, как Енун исчез в неизвестном направлении, оставив на столе короткую записку «Уезжаю. Не знаю насколько. Енун» тоже прошел месяц. Целый длинный бесконечный месяц, в течение которого Чонсу не уставал задаваться вопросом: а что это, собственно, такое было. Целый длинный бесконечный месяц, в течение которого Енун ни разу не позвонил.  
Чонсу пришлось многое переосмыслить.  
Многому научиться заново.  
Он даже не представлял, насколько привязался к этому парню. Насколько стал от него зависим. Насколько привык приходить домой, где ждал вкусный ужин и просто спокойный вечер. Где всегда был кто-то, кто его встречал, кто говорил, что пора спать, когда Чонсу слишком долго засиживался перед ноутбуком.  
Впрочем, Чонсу быстро привыкал. Он заново привык питаться одним кофе и чаем, снова начал мало спать и очень быстро потерял набранные за время проживания с Енуном килограммы.  
Когда Хичоль увидел его в первый раз, после того, как Енун уехал, он молча затащил Чонсу в ближайший ресторан, накормил до отвала (за свой счет, чем Чонсу безмерно поразил) и сказал, что ему срочно надо развеяться. И, кстати, у него есть проходки на одну классную вечеринку, которая будет буквально через неделю.  
Чонсу не возражал.  
Ему вообще в последнее время было все равно, что делать и куда идти.  
Чонсу тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на открытый лист с ненавистью. Щелкнул значком текста и зло выстучал по клавишам «я осуждаю тебя, Ким Енун». Выделил надпись, скопировал, вставил. Вставил еще раз, и еще, и еще, с остервенением заполняя белый фон черными буквами, в такт очередной песне про любовь, звучащей про радио. Остановился, когда замолк последний аккорд, опустив плечи и голову. Даже сейчас. Даже вот так… он не смог написать, что ненавидит. Не смог начать ненавидеть. Осуждал, злился, волновался, но не ненавидел.  
\- С вами все еще Ли Сонмин, не устали? – бодро тарахтел голос диджея из динамика. Надо же, снова Ли Сонмин, как в тот вечер. - Это были всеми любимые девочки из SNSD, а теперь я хотел бы поговорить о романтике! Что вы думаете об этом любопытнейшем явлении? Вы романтик? Чего такого супер-романтичного вы сделали в своей жизни? Давайте, не ленитесь, звоните! Я с удовольствием пообщаюсь с вами на эту тему! Тем более... сегодня замечательная погода для романтики, не так ли?  
Романтика. Романтика в последнее время окружала Чонсу повсеместно. Он постоянно натыкался на целующиеся парочки, на романтичные песни, на фильмы по телевизору. Кто-то наверху будто издевался над ним, постоянно напоминая, что у Чонсу все закончилось, не успев толком начаться. Что у него вот так вот не будет. Ну, или не будет с Енуном.  
На душе стало совсем погано.  
\- А вот и первый дозвонившийся! – продолжал вещать Ли Сонмин жизнерадостно. - Представьтесь, пожалуйста! Меня, я думаю, вы знаете, раз уж слушали эту передачу и решили позвонить.  
Чонсу замер, зачем-то прислушиваясь к беседе.  
\- Меня зовут Чо Кюхен.  
В эфире образовалась гудящая тишина, хотя Ли Сонмин только что смеялся. Происходило что-то действительно странное, заставившее Чонсу невольно напрячься.  
\- Здравствуйте, Кюхен, - голос диджея звучал как-то неуверенно, - Что вы хотели бы сказать по заданной теме?  
\- Я хотел бы сказать… Хотел бы сказать, что никогда не был романтиком, но буквально вчера понял, что зря. Что я многое упустил. Многое просто не заметил.  
Чонсу невольно кивнул. Ему тоже казалось, что он многое упускает. Что те слова Енуна про школу значили что-то, чего он так и не понял. Диджей молчал, напряженно, будто слова звонившего задели его за живое. Тишина наполняла эфир, наполняла Чонсу. Когда он уже начал думать, что что-то случилось с радио, Ли Сонмин, наконец, спросил:  
\- И что же вы не заметили?  
\- Я не заметил очень важного для меня человека. Он всегда был рядом, а я его не заметил.  
\- Это не очень-то романтично.  
\- Я знаю, - в голосе звонившего звучала насмешка пополам с отчаянием. - Я знаю и собираюсь это исправить.  
Звонок оборвался.  
Чонсу так и сидел, опустив голову, чувствуя, что по щекам текут горячие, горькие слезы.  
Так и не сделав ничего толкового в тот день, вечером Чонсу собрался и все-таки поехал на банкет. В последний момент позвонил Хичоль и сказал, что его знакомый спрашивал, не найдется ли у него кого-нибудь, кто сможет подменить приболевшего аниматора. По словам Хичоля, Чонсу замечательно подходил на эту роль, к тому же, у него есть костюм зайца…  
Чонсу пожал плечами и опять согласился. Почему бы и нет.  
Он честно отработал первую часть вечера, улыбался и говорил, говорил, говорил, на короткое время забыв обо всем. Во второй части его услуги не требовались, и Чонсу просто забился в угол в компании бокала вина. Бокал быстро перешел в два, а там и в десять, ряд их на столе быстро рос. Чонсу напивался мерно и целенаправленно, практически не глядя по сторонам. Взгляд зацепился только за рыжего парня, который нервничал и явно кого-то ждал. И дождался ведь, устремившись к дверям, где его встречали с букетом.  
И тут проклятая романтика.  
Впрочем, Чонсу готов был порадоваться за них. По крайней мере, у кого-то в жизни все складывается хорошо.  
Чонсу проводил вышедшую парочку взглядом и налег на вино с удвоенной силой. Он тоже всего этого хотел. Романтики, поцелуев, засыпать рядом с Енуном и просыпаться рядом с ним, чтобы тот снова целовал его плечи и спину, держал в руках. Почему он вообще уехал? Почему не позвонил ни разу? Неужели только ему, Чонсу, все это было нужно, а Енун так, получил желаемое и сбежал?  
Очередной стакан звякнул, когда Чонсу нетвердой рукой поставил его на вилку, опрокинув на себя тарелку с салатом.  
\- Свинство-то какое, - пробормотал Чонсу, чувствуя, что на сегодня ему уже хватит. Он попытался выбраться из-за стола, неаккуратно задел его бедром. Зазвенели упавшие стаканы, а к Чонсу поспешил сотрудник службы охраны. Чонсу с удивлением опознал в нем Хичоля.  
\- Мне кажется, с тебя хватит на сегодня, - Чонсу аккуратно подхватили под локоть и куда-то потащили.  
\- Не знал, что ты охранник, - Чонсу икнул от удивления и покрепче вцепился в руку друга. Самостоятельно он передвигался с большим трудом.  
\- Деньги нужны, - Хичоль поморщился. – Когда я говорил «развеяться», я не имел в виду «нажраться в хлам», Чонсу.  
\- Я не пьяный, - возразил Чонсу, запнувшись на пороге.  
\- Ты не пьяный, - согласился Хичоль. – Твое состояние выходит за рамки этого определения. Пришли.  
Возле входа стояла желтая машина такси. Хичоль помог Чонсу спуститься по ступеням и, открыв дверцу, пихнул его внутрь. Пока Чонсу неуклюже барахтался на заднем сидении, пытаясь устроиться удобнее, Хичоль успел обойти машину и переговорить с таксистом о чем-то. О чем, Чонсу не слушал, слишком сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы пристегнуть ремень безопасности. Заячьими лапами получалось фигово. Хичоль заметил его проблему и, коротко попрощавшись с таксистом, открыл заднюю дверцу и помог Чонсу пристегнуться.  
\- Береги себя, - велел он напоследок и, захлопнув дверцу, кивком велел таксисту отправляться.  
Машина тронулась с места. Чонсу прижался головой к стеклу, наблюдая за тем, как медленно проплывают мимо дома. Взгляд невольно зацепился за осколки стекла на дороге на перекресте неподалеку от зала, где проводился банкет. Кажется, кому-то не повезло этим вечером…  
Он отвернулся от невеселого зрелища и встретился взглядом с таксистом в зеркальце заднего вида. Тот внимательно разглядывал его темными, почти черными глазами с необычным разрезом. Чонсу стало почему-то неуютно.  
\- Проблемы?  
Чонсу вздрогнул от звука его голоса, удивленно уставился в смоляной затылок, выглядывающий из-за подголовника водительского кресла. В свете фонаря, мимо которого они проезжали, блеснула черная сережка-крестик в ухе.  
\- Простите?  
Парень хрипло рассмеялся.  
\- По знанию нюансов сердечных дел, люди моей профессии уступают только барменам. Так в чем же проблема? Не хотите поделиться?  
Чонсу даже слегка протрезвел. От слов таксиста веяло угрозой. Чонсу сам не понял, почему так решил – голос звучал совершенно обыденно, даже участливо, но по позвоночнику продрало волной холода. Чонсу тяжело сглотнул и машинально потер правую руку. Из-под пушистой ткани заячьего костюма в ладонь толкнулась твердя поверхность браслета. Браслет ему подарил Енун, просто притащил на следующий день после того, как Чонсу слег с температурой, и нацепил на запястье, заявив с очень серьезным лицом, что это не просто украшение, а защита. Чтобы Чонсу не болел больше.  
С тех пор Чонсу таскал его, не снимая, и привык настолько, что даже перестал замечать. А сейчас браслет будто решил напомнить о своем существовании. Вернул Чонсу уверенность в том, что все будет хорошо.  
Уверенность, которой не было весь этот месяц.  
\- У меня все хорошо, - твердо ответил Чонсу, взглянув в глаза водителю. – Я просто жду, когда вернется один очень важный человек.  
Глаза в зеркале на минуту стали совсем узкими, как будто от улыбки, и Чонсу отпустило. Ощущение холодной руки на спине исчезло. Как будто он сейчас избежал чего-то страшного.  
Остаток пути прошел в молчании.  
Остановившись рядом с его домом, таксист вышел из машины и обошел ее, чтобы открыть Чонсу дверь. Теперь, когда Чонсу мог разглядеть его полностью, он сам не понимал, от чего так перепугался. Парень был совсем обычный, невысокий и худой, с черными волосами и довольно милым круглым лицом. Он помог Чонсу выбраться, ухватив его за запястье цепкими длинными пальцами, скользнул ими по тыльной стороне ладони Чонсу и снова исчез за водительской дверью.  
Чонсу все стоял, бездумно глядя на то место, где тот только что находился, когда стекло опустилось.  
\- Он скоро вернется, - услышал Чонсу.  
Водитель улыбнулся ему напоследок и тронулся с места, оставив ошарашено смотреть машине вслед. Она уже давно исчезла из вида за горизонтом, а Чонсу все еще смотрел, чувствуя, что от алкоголя в крови не осталось и следа.

И, тем не менее, наутро ему было хреново. Причем ему было не просто хреново, а хреновее, чем кому-либо когда-либо в истории человечества. Смутно казалось, что он это состояние уже проходил, но голова болела слишком сильно, чтобы задумываться.  
Чтобы вообще думать.  
С самого утра Чонсу действовал на автопилоте, который уверенно довел его до работы, помог включить компьютер, усадил за стол и отрубился, оставив Чонсу самого разбираться с клиентами.  
Сказать, что он нещадно тупил, значило бы выразиться крайне мягко. У Чонсу все валилось из рук, он путал заказы и тормозил, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше. Хорошо, что в типографии сегодня больше никого не было. Точнее, хорошо, что не было начальника.  
В остальном ничего положительного в ситуации он найти не мог. Раньше заказы принимал Донхэ, но, после его увольнения, этим попеременно занимались дизайнеры. Получалось не очень. Донхэ умел очаровывать, успокаивать, находить общий язык, помогал, когда кто-то из дизайнеров совсем отчаивался договориться с клиентом.  
Теперь приходилось туго.  
Чонсу устало потер висок. Он минут десять пытался объяснить клиентке, что тот факт, что она принесла документ, который ей нужен в тысяче экземпляров, за полчаса до того, как он ей нужен в переплетенном на гребенку виде, снимает с типографии всяческую ответственность, но та упорно твердила, что если они не успеют, то это будут их проблемы, потому что она платит им деньги.  
\- Послушайте, - начал он снова, соскребая в кулак остатки терпения. – Мы с вами теряем время.  
\- Молодой человек, - женщина глядела на него с нескрываемым презрением. – Я действительно теряю с вами время. Я могу поговорить с кем-нибудь более сообразительным?  
\- Никого не…  
\- Я вас внимательно слушаю, - его прервал до боли знакомый голос. Чонсу замер, боясь повернуться, поднять взгляд и просто сделать вдох. Енун, словно почувствовав его состояние, осторожно отодвинул его с дороги и встал за стойку, сложив руки на груди.  
\- О, замечательно. Этот ваш мальчик совершенно ничего не соображает. Я говорю, что мне через полчаса нужен документ, а он все твердит мне, что вы не можете. Разве это так сложно? Вам же напечатать дело пяти минут.  
\- Знаете, тетушка, - Енун понизил голос и подался вперед. – Вы не поверите, но мы не всемогущие. Поэтому, нет, мы не можем за полчала напечатать и переплести вам тысячу экземпляров, а вы, должно быть, безумны, если думаете по-другому. Поэтому, пожалуйста, поищите себе какую-нибудь другую типографию, потому что в нашей работают обычные люди, а не супергерои. Или давайте договоримся с вами на более адекватные сроки.  
\- Хам, - потрясенно выдохнула женщина, подхватила свои бумаги и, прижав их к груди, вымелась из помещения.  
Чонсу все стоял, опустив голову и сжав руки в кулаки.  
\- Эй, - Енун повернулся к нему, осторожно коснулся его плеча. Чонсу вздрогнул от прикосновения. Поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Теперь мы лишились клиента.  
\- Не клиент и был, - пожал плечами Енун.  
\- Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? – Чонсу поморщился, услышав в своем голосе всхлипывающие нотки. Нет. Он не будет плакать. – Разве ты не уехал?  
\- Я уже вернулся, - Енун обезоруживающее улыбнулся и развел руками. – Простишь меня?  
Чонсу показалось, что у него в груди лопнула натянутая струна. От этой улыбки, от этого голоса, от виноватых ноток и теплых глаз, которые становились как полумесяцы каждый раз, когда Енун улыбался. Его практически швырнуло к Енуну. Чонсу сам не понимал, что на него нашло, он просто бил его ладонями по плечам, чувствуя, что по щекам текут слезы, и вопил:  
\- Я осуждаю тебя, Ким Енун! Осуждаю! Как ты мог, как ты только мог, почему ты уехал, почему не позвонил, зачем бросил меня? Я тут… А ты…  
Енун не сопротивлялся, он просто улучил момент и сгреб Чонсу в медвежьи объятья, сжал, не давая вырываться, прижался щекой к его волосам и стоял так, повторяя, как заведенный:  
\- Прости меня. Я не хотел тебя бросать. Прости. Мне пришлось уехать. Правда, прости. Там не было связи, я не мог позвонить. Прости. Прости. Прости, - пока до Чонсу не дошел смысл его слов, и он не замер, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо.  
\- Прости, - Енун коснулся губами его щеки. – И дня не было, чтобы я не думал о тебе. Я пытался вернуться раньше, но это семейные дела, у меня просто не получилось выбраться быстро. Прости. Прости. Прости.  
Чонсу тяжело вздохнул. Енун держал его лицо в ладонях и покрывал поцелуями, чередуя их с этим бесконечным «прости».  
\- Я осуждаю тебя, Ким Енун, - пробормотал Чонсу слабо. – Я тут чуть с ума не сошел.  
\- И за это прости, - еще один поцелуй.  
\- Хватит, хватит, - Чонсу тяжело вздохнул и отстранился. – Я на работе.  
\- Я тоже, - улыбнулся Енуну. – Но начальства нет, так что, какая разница?  
\- Зато клиенты есть, - Чонсу кивнул в сторону стойки, где стояли две девушки, наблюдая за ними огромными от удивления, почти европейскими глазами. Енун с явной неохотой отпустил его лицо и повернулся к ним.  
Чонсу поспешил воспользоваться моментом и скрылся за компьютером. Щеки отчаянно пылали. И как Енун может так спокойно делать вид, что ничего не произошло?  
Чонсу краем глаза следил за ним из-за монитора. Что же.  
Кажется, он зря волновался за достойную замену Донхэ.

***  
\- Я боялся, что ты никогда больше не вернешься, - тихо пожаловался Чонсу. Енун сильнее прижал его к себе. Коснулся губами плеча.  
\- Прости.  
\- Хватит, - Чонсу поморщился.- Мне кажется, у меня скоро начнется аллергия на это слово.  
Енун хмыкнул:  
\- Не надо. Аллергологи нынче дороги, а нам нужны деньги.  
\- Зачем? – Чонсу удивленно приподнялся на локте, обернувшись, чтобы видеть его лицо. Енун был похож на довольного жизнью енота, смотрел на Чонсу и щурил глаза.  
\- Нам нужен новый диван, - пояснил он. – Заниматься сексом на полу постоянно очень неудобно.  
\- Расскажи мне об этом, - пробормотал Чонсу, снова укладываясь. У него болели натертые коленки и локти. Он, конечно, все равно не променял бы момент окончательного примирения ни на что, но идея с диваном казалась крайне разумной.  
В конце концов, у него на Енуна были большие планы.  
Он собирался наверстать упущенное за целый месяц. И, судя по тому, как Енун разглядывал его в тусклом свете фонаря, их намерения совпадали.  
\- Кстати, - вспомнил Чонсу. – Ты так и не сказал мне, что значит «мечтал с самой школы».  
\- А ты мне - что значит «я знаю, что такое секс с парнем».  
\- Я первый спросил, - возмутился Чонсу.  
\- А я первый поставил условие, - Енун хмыкнул. Потянулся и опрокинул его на спину. – Повторим и поговорим?  
\- Согласен.  
В конце концов, у них на разговоры теперь много времени.  
Где-то на улице зарычала мотором машина. Из окна потянуло сквозняком. Чонсу послышался отголосок смеха, но он не обратил на него внимания.  
Ему для этого было слишком хорошо.


End file.
